


3:17 утра

by Mary_Paper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper
Summary: Ровно в 3:17 утра Мидориму внезапно разбудил входящий вызов от Такао.





	3:17 утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3:17 am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909815) by [DoomedTemperament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament). 

> Такао и Мидорима уже на третьем году старшей школы.

Ровно в 3:17 утра Мидориму внезапно разбудил звонок Такао.

Вчерашний день принес Шутоку первое место на Интерхай. Победу, которая для Мидоримы ознаменовала последний год старшей школы. Чтобы отметить это событие, он, Такао и остальная команда отправились хорошенько поесть и погулять. Мидорима вполне спокойно отнесся к такому способу празднования, но от продолжения: похода в один из самых популярных караоке-баров в районе — отказался . Конечно, теперь он не был таким занудой, как на первом году обучения, но сейчас ночь воскресенья, утром – на занятия. Мидорима, все еще в приподнятом расположении духа, не хотел никому испортить настроение и, с аккуратным предупреждением в голосе сказав: «Надеюсь увидеть вас завтра», отправился домой в одиночестве. Но, очевидно, его предупреждение не было услышано, потому что незадолго до полуночи Такао написал ему, что они с остальными третьегодками «добыли» немного выпивки и хотят закончить веселье с огоньком. И сейчас, три часа спустя, они все еще его заканчивали.

Мидорима вздохнул и принял вызов. Ему все еще не хотелось портить им настрой, но всему есть предел.

« …знай, что друг не даст другу звонить по пьяни!»

«Но Иваааааата, мне очень нужно…»

«Нет, я не позволю тебе... Перестань хватать меня за руку! Я не дам тебе позвонить ему!”

Мидорима с трудом подавил разочарованный вздох и уставился на телефон. Такао даже не понял, что вызов уже прошел. На другом конце линии было слышно возню, затем — стон поражения.

«Не получишь свой телефон, пока не протрезвеешь, Такао».

«А знаешь, что прятать чужой карман себе в телефон − это хамство?»

«Я думаю, ты имел в виду чужой телефон…»

«Ивата, я так чертовски влюблен в него, что это уже не смешно».

Мидорима завис, не решаясь нажать на кнопку отбоя. Не было никакого смысла продолжать слушать этот разговор — вернее, пьяный бред — дальше. Тем более, Такао явно не подозревал, что Мидорима сейчас его слышит.

Но Такао, который говорит о любви — это что-то новенькое.

Да и если он немного послушает, никто же не узнает.

«Блин… Такао, ты реально безнадежен».

«Я знааааааааю…. И ведь я ему, наверное, даже не нравлюсь».

«Да кто его знает? Я вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил, что ему кто-то нравится».

«Так ты считаешь, что у меня и Шин-чана есть шанс? Ну, если ему больше никто не нравится?»

Мидорима уронил телефон на кровать.

Ему. Так они говорили о нем.

Мидориме понадобилась пара мгновений на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он осторожно вернулся к разговору. В трубке раздался вздох Иваты, а затем:

«Я, конечно, не уверен, но как-то же вы терпите друг друга? Ты со всеми своими заигрываниями и прозвищами, и он с дурацкими суевериями и этим своим видом, словно у него палка в заднице?»

«Да, но… Если он просто подыгрывает мне, а? Или… Или вообще не по парням? Ивата, я не знаю, что мне делать».

«Такао, ты точно пьян. Тебе просто нужно немножко отойти. И я уверен, что ты ему нравишься не меньше, чем он тебе…»

«Как он может не нравиться? С его… с его сияющей улыбкой, которую только я вижу, с тем, что он такой цундере, а на самом деле за все и всех переживает, а эти его длиннющие пальцы, и как он ими по волосам проводит, ты видел? А его ресницы, его голос, такой глубокий и запыхавшийся после тренировки…»

«Все-все-все, кому-то пора баиньки».

К тому моменту, как Ивата, сам того не зная, избавил его от дальнейшего позора, Мидорима уже цвел густым румянцем. Такао, пьяный в стельку, продолжал ныть, и Мидорима решил повесить трубку. На сегодня он услышал достаточно. Взглянув на прикроватный будильник, он с удивлением обнаружил, что прошло всего четыре минуты, хотя на самом деле казалось – целая вечность. Так или иначе, выспаться этой ночью ему было уже не суждено.

Ровно в 3:21 утра Мидорима понял, что Такао в него влюблен.

А ровно в 7:35 утра, когда нетерпеливо переминающийся под его дверью (рикша осталась в далеком прошлом), страдающий похмельем Такао вымученно улыбнулся и спросил, как ему спалось, Мидорима осознал, что чувство, возможно, взаимно.


End file.
